Cupid's Journey of Love and Life
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Cupid always hid herself. She never interacted much with people or others mythicals. She only found peace when she helped true love find its way. Yet the nightmares of her first love still haunt her. But when the Man in the Moon tells the Guardians that she is there newest member. Things will get very bumpy in the days to follow. JackXOC Takes place 6 years after the movie.
1. Chapter 1: Un-Requited

**Cupid's Journey of Love and Life**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Un-Requited**

* * *

Amadea had always felt left out in the world.

She felt different that everyone else.

She wanted to see the woods, not stay at home and learn to sew. She wanted to learn how to fire a rifle, not learn how to cook. She wanted adventure, not stability.

Her best friend knew this.

Jack.

The man who she foolishly fell in love with.

The man who she knew was meant for her.

She knew that there is a powerful, instantaneous feeling deep inside her telling her that she knew who Jack was at their first meeting.

She felt… Put together.

Like a part of her had always been with Jack.

She had always loved the fun and laughter that anyone could see in his dark amber orbs. The way he made the world look so much brighter no matter what was happening. The way that the wind would blow his hair into a warm brown mess.

She was head over heels in love with her best friend Jack.

'Ok this is it Amadea, your only shot to tell Jack how you feel.' Amadea told herself as she waited for her best friend in the woods knowing what would happen if the feelings were not returned.

Her parents had told her this morning that she would be married to a man in a nearby town in summer if she didn't find a man who would take her as his wife by the end of the week.

She knew that the only man she would be happy with was Jack, so she knew that she had to hope that maybe Jack loved her too.

As she waited in the forest she played with her hair, blue eyes looking around nervously for the amazing man who owned her heart.

Suddenly darkness covered her vision as she felt the breath of someone behind her.

"Jack! What are you doing!?" Amadea asked knowing immediately that only her best friend would do something like this.

"Trying to have some fun here with you Amadea." Jack said as he took his hands away from Amandea's eyes and moved around to let her see him as her put his hands behind his head and looked at her curiously. "So why did you want to talk."

"Ummm… Well I…." Amadea felt very nervous now that she saw Jack standing right in front of her and the mean words of the other kids flooded her mind.

* * *

'_Look at little miss ugly over there'_

'_Wow look at that nose it's so big!'_

'_Hahaha she can't do anything right.'_

'_Amadea the loser, Amadea the stupid, Amadea the ugly girl who will never get a man.'_

* * *

Suddenly Amadea felt a hand on her shoulder as a concerned voice spoke. "Hey are you ok Amadea"

Gathering up all the courage she had Amadea opened her eyes at looked deep into Jack's dark amber eyes. "I have something very important to tell you Jack, so I need you to listen well."

She took in a deep breath and took a few steps back from Jack.

"I lo-"

**BANG**

As the gunshot went off Amadea could feel the life fading from her body.

The pain.

The pain took over till it was all she could feel and as she fell forward she saw Jack and knew that her life was over.

Her life was over and she never got to tell the one person that she loved him.

She would never know his answer.

As darkness took over Amadea felt as if everyone had been right and that she was just Amadea the ugly girl who will never get a man.

The pain vanished and Amadea felt like she was floating in a pool of darkness never to awaken and see the light ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Intersecting Paths

From what I can find it seems Jamie is either 8 or 10 in the movie. I chose 10 so that he is 16 in this story.

* * *

**Cupid's Journey of Love and Life**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Intersecting Paths**

* * *

Cupid woke up with shock as she remembered her dream.

Her dream of the day that she had died. The day that she became reborn as Cupid not Amadea.

She found it funny that she brought love to people yet love would forever be out of her grasp.

As she looked down at her tan skin and her golden hair she sighed remembering when that same hair was once a rich chocolate brown and her skin was pale as snow. She looked so different from the girl she used to be. The only thing that stayed the same was her eyes. Bluer then the sea, they were the only thing she had loved about herself before her death.

She remembered a warm glow as she woke up in the wood with no wound on her body. She remembered only learning her new name before realty set in that she was dead. Latter she would find that no one could see her as almost no one believed in her or true love.

Very few could see and it was more today that she would see these few children. She thanked Disney for the movies they made gave children the belief that true love existed out in the world. With that belief she could see that more and more children would be able to see her.

Cupid smiled as she wrapped her cloak around her and pulled up her hood to cover her face. Her past drifted out of her mind and became just distant memories.

This is what she loved to do as the pain in her own heart faded away with the hope that she would make true love appear today.

Cupid flapped her wigs and took off towards her first job of the day. A boy by the name of Jamie who was about to have a love revelation.

What Cupid didn't know is that today was the day her world would change.

* * *

"Alright North this better be good." Bunny yelled out as he hopped up from his hole into the workshop.

"Hey, Kangaroo how did you get here before me?" Jack asked as he landed right next to Bunny with swirls of ice forming on the floor.

"Rack off ya bloody show princess!" Bunny said to Jack as he glared at the boy for the now icy floor.

"Enough you two!" shouted Tooth as she arrived still giving orders to all her little ones so that her job ran smoothly.

"North, what's happening?" Sandy asked in his strange way knowing that North would only call them all together if something big was about to happen.

"Manny told me to call you all here. I think he is choosing another guardian." North replied as the room fell into silence and the crystal rose up from the ground.

"Uh, guys you know what this means?" Tooth asked excitement barely contained in her voice as she fluttered around.

"Why are we getting a new guardian now?" Jack asked wondering why this was all happening. Last time when he had been made a guardian it was all because of Pitch and they needed help. So what was going to happen that would cause them to need even more help.

"I wonder who it will be" Bunny said almost as excited as Tooth.

"Maybe the groundhog." Sandy said with his sand a smirk present on his face.

Bunny glared at him for saying that, then he turned back to look at the crystal.

"Please don't let be the leprechaun. Please." Jack chanted hoping to not have another guardian that didn't like him around.

Above the crystal formed the shape of a young woman, in her teen years, whose face and body were mainly covered in a cloak. Giant white wigs came out of her back making the women look like an angel.

"Oh, who is this?" North questioned, furrowing charcoal eyebrows together in confusion not knowing who this girl was.

North looked to Jack and Bunny who also held confused faces much like his own. His eyes then meet Sandy's as Sandy gave him a question mark out of sand.

"Oh my God, is that Cupid?" Tooth yelled out in her excitement at who the new guardian was.

"You know this girl Tooth?" North asked wondering who this girl could be if Tooth was the only one who knew about her.

"Of course I do. She's the spirit of love and romance. The person who makes Valentine Day work. I'm shock you guys don't know her. Then again she is really a loner." Tooth said as she looked at the others in shock.

"So ya mean is, we'll have an emo shela on our hands." Bunny asked as he looked at the girl wondering what he did in life to have this happen.

"She's not emo! She just doesn't get along with others." Tooth said glaring at Bunny for his earlier comment on the girl.

"So Tooth do you have any idea where she might be?" Jack asked worry showing in his eyes as the same thought went through all of their minds.

They needed to find this girl before the trouble that they needed her help with came and threatened the lights.

Tooth recalled the direction that she had seen Cupid flying to when they passed this morning.

"I think she was heading to Burgess when I saw her this morning."

A short chuckle, free spirited and genuine with a warmth unbecoming of a winter sprit, came from Jack Frost's lips as they slid into a smile. He leaned casually on his staff, blue eyes gleaming with a sort of child-like mischief and inner laughter as he smiled at the group before him. If Cupid was in Burgess then that meant he could see Jamie again.

North smiled understanding Jack's happiness at seeing the boy that had seen Jack for the first time and had become deeply special in Jack's heart.

"Alright then friends. Let us head off to find our new guardian." North called out as he turned to make his way to the sleigh.

"Why must we take the sleigh mate? My tunnels are faster." Bunny moaned as he hoped into the sleigh with the rest of the guardians.

Without another word they were off to gather the sixth guardian.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and please reveiw

Next time: Will You Be a Guardian?


End file.
